


Water Bed

by TwinVax



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Gen, No Sex, True Love, bed jumping, search for bob spoilers, she loves scanlan and his 7 wisdom, though pike is a bit sad about it, water bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 13:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19335037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: They do jump on the bed, Pike is only a little disappointed that was the truth of the matter.





	Water Bed

Pike isn’t sure if Scanlan’s excitement as he leads her to his room is leftover adrenaline from their fight to get Grog from the Pandemonium still outside the mansion, or something else, but she is kind of hoping it is something else. It’s exciting, what she is doing, sort of testing the waters or whatever before she asks him anything for real. Good first little check, just to be sure, before she’s all in. 

Of course, then she’s in his room with him and he’s not being flirty or sexy at all like she expects, he stands beside the bed looking giddy, like he’s proud to show her that his bed is actually heart shaped and is a water bed. Maybe he is proud of that, but Pike is just a little thrown that he was serious about that and it wasn’t an innuendo of any kind. 

Maybe in the past it would have been, but he’s more honest now, and still really bad at being able to tell what people want from him, so her asking was taken at the angle she had asked it in, she guesses.

That’s fine. She’s fine with that. Jumping on a bed with him will still be fun, and can be a good test of it’s own. 

She takes her armor off, while he gets up onto the bed, watching her as he stands and nearly falls when the bed moves and he wobbles unsteadily, making the surprised “Gah!” sounds he makes when he’s startled. 

“Are you sure we won’t fall off, doing this?” she asks, uncertain on if she wants to clarify why she came in here or go along with this. 

He manages not to trip himself or fall, and smiles at her even as he wobbles a bit more when she climbs onto the bed with him, “Yeah! We’ll be fine! Just, just try and catch the wave, I guess. Maybe with two it’ll go up higher.” he says, and Pike is fairly sure he knows what he said could be taken many ways but he’s looking at the bed, not at her. 

She can tease him about it later. 

She goes along with it, because jumping on a bed is fun, and she hasn’t had much chance to do it in awhile. It’s hard work to do on a water bed, but they manage to get some good jumps, even with the kinda awful ones. 

She can see Scanlan is trying really hard too, even though he’s really bad at exercising and athletic stuff, to bounce and have fun longer then he probably would alone, but. She’s still happy to keep jumping ten minutes in while he’s panting and losing steam, missing some jumps and sweating. 

He looks really tired after that too, so Pike decides not to tease him about how long he can last, and jumps one more time before picking her legs up and letting herself bounce on her butt a few times before she finally stops, and Scanlan flops down beside her with his arms out like a starfish but far enough he still isn’t touching as the bed bobbles under them. 

It’s good to have such a big bed, for this type of thing, even if it is an odd shape for one. Pike can decide if she wants to touch him or not, this way. She could also leave, probably, but. 

She pulls the blankets up around him instead, pulling half of them close to her to warm her as he gets his breath back and looks at her quizzically, eyes curious and just a bit unsure and tentative. She smiles and he relaxes, “Good night, Scanlan.” 

“Night, Pikey-Pants. Thanks for jumping with me.” he says, more content and pleased then she’s really sure it warranted, but she nods anyway because it was fun, just unexpected and only a little underwhelming. 

“Thanks for letting me.” she whispers back, leaning over to kiss his cheek quickly before she turns onto her other side before she can see his expression, already well used to the slight gasp he let out and full body freeze he did when she touched him. 

She can figure out a different time to ask him, later when their back home. For now she’s just going to sleep next to him, and you know, if she turns in the middle of the night to curl up beside him, because he’s warmer and she’s cold, nobody else has to know. 


End file.
